Battle of Love
by Jessiecat
Summary: Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki are the best of friends, but happens when a love war breaks out? And Akito doesn't like this at all. What will his anger cause him to do? And above all, who will Tohru chose to love! Rated T for langage and Voilance. Discontinued
1. Kyo's Mad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the Characters!**

* * *

"Good Morning Tohru." Smiled Shigure walking into the kitchen. He smelled the morning air and the breakfast that young Tohru was making. "Smells delicious as always." Added Shigure sitting down reading his newspaper. "Thank you Shigure," smiled Tohru happily as like everyday, "it's almost done too." Next Yuki walked in but still half asleep and Kyo who was awake. "Good Morning Kyo and Yuki!" Giggled Tohru. "Yea, morning." Said Kyo walking by like he didn't care. '_It's been over two weeks since I've seen Kyo's cat curse; he's true form. And he never talks much anymore._' Thought Tohru bringing the food to the table. Shigure started shoveling the food down his throat while Kyo and Yuki ate like normal people.

"Again, Tohru has given us a heavenly meal!" smiled Shigure. "Well, I'm going to school now." Said Yuki, "Do you want to come with me Ms. Honda?" "Sure!" smiled Tohru getting her bag. "I'm coming too." Scoffed Kyo. "Kyo, try to be at least a little happy please." Sighed Shigure. "Why should I?" yelled Kyo putting Shigure into a headlock. "Stop it Kyo!" Wined Shigure. "No you damn dog, you deserve it!" growled Kyo. "He has a point Kyo, he didn't say anything pervertive this time, which is surprising…" Sighed Yuki, "So what's making you extra angry?" "Yea Kyo, you look mega pissed today." Said Shigure finally getting out of the headlock. "Nothing's wrong damnit! I'm going to school now!" Yelled Kyo running out and slamming the door.

'_I can't do it!'_ Said Kyo to himself, _'I want to tell her but I can't! She's gonna reject me, I know it. Especially since she just saw my true form._ "What was that about?" growled Yuki scaring Kyo. "Don't EVER scare me like that again!" Snapped Kyo. "Stupid cat." Sighed Yuki under his breath. "So what do you want?" Asked Kyo calming down. "Why are you so mad?" Asked Yuki. "Oh, about this morning." Sighed Kyo, "It's nothing, I just I a bad dream." Yuki knew he was lying but said nothing. "Yuki, Kyo, please wait up!" said Tohru running up to them. "You forgot her?" Kyo quietly growled to Yuki. "I thought she was with you." Replied Yuki. Kyo sighed and the boys waited for Tohru. _This is gonna be a long day, I just know it!_ Growled Kyo to himself.

* * *

**Yay, my first story! Do you like? Well, maybe not cause it's not done yet, but it gets better!**


	2. Question of Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors**

* * *

At school Kyo kept finding himself staring at Tohru. _'Stop it Kyo! She's gonna get specious!'_ Kyo rammed his fist on the desk. "Mr. Sohma, is something wrong?" Asked the teacher looking mad. Kyo stared at him blankly. "Ok then Kyo, explain to the class everything I said today." Since Kyo had no clue what happened in class he still said nothing. "Kyo, I'll see you in detection today after school." And the teacher walked up to his deck as the bell rang.

_Damnit I'm getting myself in trouble now, I should just forget Tohru._ Then her face flashed in his mind. _But I can't forget that pretty face of her's. I love her and that's that._ "Hey Kyo." Smiled Tohru walking up to him. "Oh, hey." Sighed Kyo. "What's wrong?" Asked Tohru, "Is it because the teacher gave you detection?" "Yea." Lied Kyo, "Um Tohru, can I ask you something?" "Sure, ask away." Said Tohru. "I really like this girl, and I wanna tell her how I feel but I dunno how." Said Kyo. "Oh, umm. Maybe you should wait until you feel comfortable about telling her then think of a special way of telling her." Advised Tohru. "Ok, thanks." Said Kyo. "No problem!" Smiled Tohru, "So who's the girl you like? You don't have to tell me though if you don't want to." Kyo started to turn a little red but hid it from Tohru. "I don't want to tell you now, but I'll tell you another day ok?" "Ok." Smiled Tohru, "I'm going to wait for Yuki if it's fine with you." "Sure." Said Kyo, "I'm going detention anyways."

Tohru waited by the school door for about ten minutes before Yuki came out. "Oh, Ms. Honda, were you waiting for me all that time?" Asked Yuki surprised. "Yes I did." Smiled Tohru, "I thought that you might want to walk home with a friend." Yuki smiled back and said, "Thank you, I would like that." After five minutes of silence Tohru said something, "So what's new Yuki?" "Nothing much, but I do like this one girl very much but I don't know how to tell her how I feel." Replied Yuki, "Can you help me please?" _'Wow'_ thought Tohru, _'Kyo and Yuki both have a crush. It's so sweet, I wonder who it is!'_ Tohru started telling Yuki just what she had told Kyo. "Thank you very much Ms. Honda." Thanked Yuki. "You're welcome. Good luck with the girl too." Smiled Tohru.

When they arrived home Shigure was at the door to greet Tohru and Yuki. "So how was school?" He asked. "It was ok." Replied Yuki. "That's good!" sang Shigure, "Oh, but where's Kyo. Did you give him the boot so you two could-" Shigure never finished for Yuki threw his book-bag at the dog. "Waaah! That hurt Yuki!" whined Shigure. "Stop saying perverted things, especially around Ms. Honda." Growled Yuki, "And about Kyo… that stupid cat got detention." "Oh, well that's not fun." Said Shigure sounding a bit happy though. "I'm going to my room to do my homework." Said Tohru going upstairs. "Ok my little flower." Sang Shigure. "I'm going to also do my homework." Sighed Yuki going to his room as well. "I'm alone again." Sighed Shigure. "I'm going to make cookies for no reason!" He sang running to the kitchen but also falling on his face. "That hurt!" Shigure sang, "A lot!"

* * *

**Sothis is the next part, it's funny at the end isn't it. Hope you like it so far.**


	3. Yuki and Tohru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors.**

* * *

When Tohru was finished her homework she found Yuki in the kitchen. "Ms. Honda, can you come here for a second?" Asked Yuki. "Sure." Said Tohru. "Can you come see me in my garden around six o'clock if you're not busy?" "Ok, I'll be there!" Replied Tohru happily. Next she headed down to the school because Kyo's detention was almost over. "Hey Kyo!" She smiled as he walked out scaring him to death making him fall backwards landing in a bush. "I'm so sorry Kyo!" Exclaimed Tohru helping him up. "Oh, it's nothing… I JUST FELT LIKE MY HEART STOPPED!" Yelled Kyo. "I'm sorry." Whimpered Tohru. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled." Sighed Kyo. "Um Tohru, if you're not doing anything, could I talk to you on the roof around ten tonight?" Asked Kyo arriving at the house. "Sure, see you tonight then." She smiled walking toward to woods again. "Where are you going?" Kyo asked (And yelled). "Yuki wanted to see me, I'll be back soon though." Said Tohru disappearing into the trees.

"Hello Ms. Honda, I'm glad you made it." Smiled Yuki. "Hi Yuki, are you planting something?" Tohru asked. "No, not today. But I am going to pick some strawberries." Said Yuki. "Really? I love strawberries!" Exclaimed Tohru happily. "I know you do, you told me over a hundred times." Smiled Yuki. Tohru smiled back. "But I asked you here to tell you something." Said Yuki. "Yes?" Tohru wanted to know what. "Remember earlier when I asked for help with a girl? I wanted to tell you who it was." Said Yuki blushing a little. "Really?" Exclaimed Tohru. "The girl is… you." Smiled Yuki. "Wow." Said Tohru shocked, "I dunno what to say." "It's ok if you don't feel the same way." Sighed Yuki. "No, it's just I never thought about." Confessed Tohru, "I'll give you an answer tomorrow though." "Ok." Said Yuki. They finished picking the strawberries and went home so Tohru could start dinner. _'I can't believe it, Yuki **like** likes me.'_

* * *

**Wow, who knew Yuki whould be the first to ask Tohru? (Wait, I did!) Anyways, sorry this chapter is so short. The next one is going to be about this long too. But I'm planing on making chapter five longer to make up for it! **


	4. Kyo and Tohru

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors.**

_

* * *

_

Dinner was quite for once, until big mouth Shigure spoke. "So Tohru, I hear you went to see Yuki. What did you talk about?" He asked pervertively. "We were picking strawberries." Replied Tohru. "And…" Smiled Shigure. "Nothing else, just that." Growled Yuki. "Oh come on, is that it?" Whined Shigure. Yuki threw his bag at him. "Oww!" Whined Shigure even more, "Why do you even have that thing with you?" "To protect myself from perverts like you." Sighed Yuki. "Kyo…" Laughed Shigure sneaking up from behide, "I bet you're jealous cause Yuki's taking your girl." Kyo surprisingly said nothing. "So you are!" Giggled Shigure. "No, I'm not." Said Kyo stuffing food into his mouth. "You so are! Hahaha!" Laughed Shigure before Kyo punched him. "Kyo that hurt!" Whined Shigure. "Good, it was supposed to!" Growled Kyo storming to the roof. "Oh well, he's wasting a perfectly good meal which Tohru prepared." Shigure sighed, "I guess I'll eat it!" "You're so pathetic it's sad." Sighed Yuki going into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

Once it was ten Tohru went to the roof for Kyo. _'I wonder if he's going to tell me the same thing Yuki told me.'_ "Hey Tohru." Said Kyo. "Are you gonna tell me who that girl is?" Asked Tohru. "Uhh, yea. How did you know?" Asked Kyo quite surprised. "The same thing happen when I went to see Yuki." She explained. "Oh, ok." Sighed Kyo, "Well, I guess I'll just tell you." Tohru nodded. "It's Uo." He said. "What! Really?" Asked Tohru shocked. "No." Kyo laughed, "I can't believe you fell for it!" "That's not funny Kyo." Said Tohru. "Yea, sorry." Said Kyo, "The real person is you." Tohru couldn't say anything, which made Kyo worry. "Are you ok?" He asked. "I… I…" She couldn't finish, she ran to her room in tears. _'What am I going to do now? They both like me. This is a disaster!'_

* * *

**So what do you think? You better be happy too because this is the second chapher I put up today. AND I finished the next two chaphers. Chapher five isn't as long as I thought, but Chapher six is really long (Well, compared to the other chapters.)**


	5. Shigure's Advice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors.**

* * *

When morning came Tohru was up early making breakfast thinking about the night before. _'Why did I run off like that in front of Kyo… he must think I'm a freak now. I can't tell Kyo that Yuki likes me too, and I can't tell Yuki that Kyo likes me. This is so hard.'_ When Tohru finished making the meal she set out the plates and food. Shigure, of course, was the first one there. "Oh Tohru, you look so sad." Said Shigure, "What's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm fine." Replied Tohru putting on a smile. "Is it about school?" He asked. "I said I'm fine." Said Tohru. "What about Kyo and Yuki, is it them?" "No." Replied Tohru putting on a really fake smiled. "It's them isn't it?" Sighed Shigure. "Yes." Confessed Tohru. "Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Shigure. "If you don't tell anyone." Replied Tohru. "I promise." Smiled Shigure sitting down at the table, "So what's wrong?" "Yesterday they both told me that they loved me, and I don't know what to do." Said Tohru truthfully. "Date them both." Giggled Shigure. "But that's cheating on them." Frowned Tohru. "Sorry." Laughed Shigure. Tohru sighed. "What I truly think is that you should go with what your heart says." Replied Shigure. "But I don't know what it's saying." Said Tohru. "Trust me, you'll find out soon." He smiled starting to eat. Tohru was confused but she started to eat as well, thinking about what she just heard.

"Yo." Growled Kyo walking in, staring at Shigure, "What did you do to Tohru?" "Nothing." Sang Shigure. "Damnit, tell me before I send you flying out of the house!" Snarled Kyo pulling Shigure by the collar of his Kimono. "He was just helping me Kyo," Sighed Tohru, "please put him down." "You got lucky." Growled Kyo into Shigure's ear before throwing him to the ground. "A little mad this morning Kyo?" Yawned Yuki. "Shut up damn rat!" Yelled Kyo. "Yea, you're in a good mood." Growled Yuki sarcastically. "Please settle down." Asked Tohru being completely ignored. "You know, you enjoying pissing people off don't you!" Growled Kyo. "No, but I bet you do." Grinned Yuki. "That's it! I'm kicking your fat ass out this door!" Snarled Kyo. "Now, it's you who's getting kicked out the door." Said Yuki doing literally what he just said. Yuki sat down to eat leaving Kyo in the pond outside the house. "Ms. Honda, I'm sorry about Kyo's bad mouth and my bad manners." Apologized Yuki, "But this food is great once again. Thank you." "You're such a kiss up" Growled Kyo walking in to eat. _'I wonder if Kyo's mad because of last night. I hope it wasn't me, I think it was though.'_

When at school Tohru thought all day about Yuki and Kyo, and also what Shigure said which still confused her. "Hey Tohru, what's up?" Asked Uo scaring Tohru out of her thoughts. "Oh hi, I didn't see you there!" Said Tohru going frantic. "Hey, calm down, it's ok." Laughed Uo. "So you are thinking about something?" Asked Hana. "Uhh, yea." Sighed Tohru. "Is it about Prince or Orange-Top?" Asked Uo. "It's both." Said Tohru. "Are they being nice to you, if not I'll go straiten them up." Growled Uo. "No, no! It's this morning; they were fighting again. They haven't fought in a while." Replied Tohru. "Well, I guess that means they're going back to normal." Said Uo. "Yea, you must be right." Said Tohru putting on a smile, "Well, I better get to class. See you later." "See ya!" waved Uo as Tohru ran away.

After school Shigure stopped Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo before they came in. "Tohru and Kyo, I want you to clean the house. Yuki, you start to tea. Akito is coming here and I got to drive him over because Haroti's out of town. I want this place clean, ok." And Shigure walked out into the car and drove away. "We better get to work then." Sighed Yuki. Kyo and Tohru nodded. None of them like the idea that Akito was coming. Especially Kyo, knowing he was going to get locked up soon.

* * *

**Yay! It's long! Go me. So since I'm back at school I won't be updating as much (sorry). Enjoy!**


	6. Akito's Warning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket ir any of it's charactors.**

* * *

"Why hello." Said Akito walking in, "It's nice to finally see you again, and it's been ever so long since I last saw you." "Yea, whatever." Growled Kyo. Akito frowned, "Is that anyway to talk to your guest?" "Yes Kyo, please be polite to Akito." Said Shigure. "So Akito, why have you come today?" Asked Yuki. "Simply to see how everyone is doing." Answered Akito. "Akito, the tea is ready if you wants some." Smiled Tohru, "I'll get it for you." "Yes please, thank you." _'This is too weird'_ thought both Yuki and Kyo, _'Akito is being extra nice, what does he want?'_ "Here's the tea." Said Tohru coming in from the kitchen. She placed it on the table and let Shigure and Akito sit first. "Tohru, Yuki, Kyo. You all have homework so get to it." Said Shigure. They all went to their rooms for homework and were quite happy that they didn't have to stay.

"So Shigure, you are well aware what happened to Kyo a few weeks ago." Stated Akito.

Shigure nodded. "And you also know that deal I made with Yuki and Kyo." Added Akito. Shigure nodded again. "Kyo only has until the end of the year to beat Yuki," Akito growled, "and we're all aware he's not going to beat him." Sadly, Shigure nodded again. "You also know not to have the boys fall in love." Akito growled, "You know how my temper gets. Remember with Hatori and Kana." "Yes, I do." Replied Shigure. "And Tohru," Said Akito, "She is not to fall in love with any zodiac member." "I know." Replied Shigure. "Ok, then." Said Akito getting up, "Take me home. I've warned you. I don't want to hear that my rules have been broken." "Your word is law." Said Shigure opening the door for Akito. "Very good." Smiled Akito.

Tohru noticed the car drive off and went to tell Kyo and Yuki. "Finally!" Growled Kyo, "I can't stand Akito!" "Everyone hates him Kyo, of course." Sighed Yuki. "I wonder what they talked about." Wondered Tohru. "Shigure told me Akito comes to warn him about stuff." Replied Yuki. "Yea, but warn him about what?" Growled Kyo. "I don't know." Sighed Yuki.

Then Yuki suddenly remembered (Why, I dunno) about yesterday in the garden. "Ms. Honda, can I talk to you in your room?" Asked Yuki. "Um… ok." Said Tohru. As Tohru closed the door, Kyo went to eavesdrop on them by putting his ear to the door. "Do you remember yesterday when I told you I love you?" Smiled Yuki. _'What!'_ Thought Kyo quite mad,_ 'No wonder she ran from me!'_ "Yes Yuki." Replied Tohru. "Do you have your answer?" He asked. "I'm not sure." Said Tohru looking away; "Kyo asked me the same thing last night." _'Damnit! She told him!'_ "And what did you say?" Asked Yuki. "I didn't. I ran." Said Tohru jumping onto her bed. She started to cry.

Kyo opened the door and punched Yuki. "Do you think that Tohru would really choose you?" Growled Yuki. "At least I'm not violent." Said Yuki. "I could protect her, all you have a pretty-girl face!" Snapped Kyo. "I could protect her too. I'm at least smart when I fight." Said Yuki slapping Kyo, "At least I'm not a monster." Kyo froze. Those last words repeated in his head. Kyo began to remember that night when his bracelet was removed. Kyo run into his room and slammed the door locking it. "I'm a monster." Said Kyo standing with his back to the door, "No one could love me; I'm just a monster."

"Go away!" Whimpered Tohru. "But Ms. Honda." Smiled Yuki. "GO AWAY!" Shouted Tohru standing up staring at Yuki, tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry I bothered you." Said Yuki walking out shutting the door. Tohru Sat back down on her bed, she saw her Winnie the Boor doll. She grabbed it and threw it to the wall. She was now crying harder. "This is all my fault." She cried to herself, "I'm sorry mom."

Shigure walked in. It was now dark. "I'm back." He called, but no answer. "They must still be doing homework." He sighed walking into the kitchen. Akito's words stuck in his head, all of them. "Kyo's going to get locked up, Tohru's upset, and Yuki's grades are falling. And to make it worst, the boys fell in love with Tohru. They're going to end up like all of Akito's victims. I hope it won't be as bad as it was with Hatori and Kana." Sighed Shigure, "That day turned into hell."

* * *

**Sorry, this is my longest chapter so far. I think it's really... interesting. Please review!**


	7. Mother

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors**

* * *

Tohru only came down to make dinner and eat. When she was finished was when Yuki and Kyo came down. Shigure ate in his office to leave the others be. They all ate silently.

That night was completely quiet, no one spoke, not even Shigure. All night, without a sound. After everyone went into their rooms Shigure walked into Tohru's room and shut the door.

"So, what happened today?" Asked Shigure. "They found out." Sighed Tohru who didn't get out of her bed. "Did they fight?" Asked Shigure knowing the obvious answer. "You should know that." Replied Tohru. Shigure let out a little giggle that Tohru didn't notice. "Did they hurt you?" He asked. "Not physically." Said Tohru. "So what is your heart saying?" Smiled Shigure. "I… I don't know." Cried Tohru starting to cry again. "Please my little flower, I can't stand to see you upset." Said Shigure sitting next to her. "Shigure, who do you think I should love?" Asked Tohru trying to stop her tears. "I think you and Kyo look cute together, but you might be happier with Yuki." Replied Shigure, "But it's your decision."

Shigure fully knew what Akito said. He knew what he's risking that Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki were unaware of. Though under Shigure's foolishness and pervertiveness, he was willing to give his life to let these kids be happy.

"Tohru, do whatever makes you… happy." Said Shigure, somehow unable to look her, "I want the best for you." Tohru sat up, listening to every word. "Now that you're around I feel more like a father. I don't think of you as the house keeper, I think of you as family." Smiled Shigure. Tohru saw a tear roll down his face before being wiped away. She smiled back and hugged him.

POOF!

"I'm SO sorry!" Exclaimed Tohru releasing the dog. "It's fine," Replied Shigure. Tohru nodded. "I must get back to work," Said Shigure walking out of the room (With Tohru opening the door), "remember what I said."

Tohru smiled and started going though her shelves. "Hello mom." She smiled when she found her mother's picture, "So much is happening. I wish you could be here to help me." Tohru suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked but nothing was there. "Tohru… go with what your heart says." Said her mom looking like she was there, but only for a split second. "Mom! Please, what does that mean?" Asked Tohru. "Listen to your heart, go with what it tells you." Said Kyoko. Her voice fated and the gentle hand lifted away. "No mom! Please, come back! I need your help!" Tohru looked back at her picture. "No, don't leave me again." Cried Tohru, tears rushing down her face.

* * *

**This is the chapter I for got to put in. I'm soooooooo sorry! (anyway, hope you like!)**


	8. Drunk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors.**

* * *

The next was much better. Kyo and Yuki were fighting like normal. Tohru was cooking. And Shigure was dancing around the house. "Breakfast is ready!" Smiled Tohru walking in from the kitchen.

"HOORAY!" Shouted Shigure. "Well, you're a little too over happy." Sighed Yuki sitting at the table. "Yea, are you drunk again?" Asked Kyo. "What makes you say that?" Laughed Shigure hysterically.

"I think we should throw him out for the day." Teased Kyo, "It's Saturday, we can watch the house." "That's soooo mean Kyo!" Whined Shigure, yet also laughing, "I think we should throw you out." "Damnit! That does it!" Growled Kyo throwing Shigure out of the house (literally). "Wee!" Laughed Shigure until his landed in a tree, "Oww, that was painful!" "Stupid dog." Sighed Yuki.

"Poor Shigure." Said Tohru, but then was found being stared at. "He's not that bad." Said Tohru sitting down. Still… staring. "Let's just eat." Sighed Tohru so Yuki and Kyo started eating.

By the time Shigure was back he was back to his un-drunk self. "I have a killer head-ache. What happen?" Asked Shigure falling to the wall. "You got drunk." Growled Kyo. "Really?" Giggled Shigure. "Yes, now sit and eat." Growled Yuki. "No!" Sang Shigure also laughing. "God, he's drunk again!" snarled Kyo. "But how?" Sighed Yuki putting his face in his hand.

Drunken Shigure jumped onto the table and crawled over to Tohru. "You're pretty." Smiled Shigure (stupidly), "Will you kiss me?" Yuki and Kyo gasped. Tohru couldn't find any words; she just stumbled over random ones. "Ok then, I'll take that as a yes!" He laughed and kissed her. "SHIGURE!" Yelled Kyo and Yuki pulling him away from Tohru and into his room.

"Oh my…" gasped Tohru, eyes wide open, "My… first kiss… was with… Shi-" THUD! Tohru fainted.

* * *

**So what do you think now? Bet you didn't see THAT coming! I wonder what Kyo and Yuki are thinking and feeling. (Ready to rip his head off) Please Review!**


	9. Past Story

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors.**

* * *

"Ms. Honda, are you ok?" Asked Yuki. "What… happened?" Asked Tohru sitting up. She was in her room on her bed surrounded by Kyo, Yuki, and Hatori. "You fainted." Sighed Hatori, "But you're fine. Don't worry." At that Hatori left the house. Now Tohru could see Shigure sitting in the corner of the room. _'Oh yes, Shigure got drunk and… and… I can't say it.'_

"So…" Said Kyo snapping Tohru back to reality, "Are you feeling any better?" "Yes Kyo." Replied Tohru. "So Shigure, are you going to apologize to Tohru?" Asked Yuki. Shigure got up drooping his head and stood next Tohru. "I'm sorry that I… got drunk. You didn't deserve it." Moaned Shigure, "You don't have to forgive me." "No, it's ok." Smiled Tohru, "I forgive you."

But Shigure didn't get any happier. "I'll make lunch and dinner today." Said Shigure walking out. "Damn him, he has no manners." Growled Kyo. "I'm sorry that Shigure was that way to you." Smiled Yuki. "I'm going to see him." Said Tohru. "Do you mean Shigure?" Asked Yuki and Kyo at once. "Yes." Replied Tohru walking out the door.

Kyo and Yuki stared at the door. "She's still mine!" Kyo blurted out. "Yes Kyo, you can have her." Giggled Yuki. "Really?" Kyo was surprised. "Yes." Yuki smiled, "You can have her when pigs fly." And Yuki walked out. "Get back here!" Shouted Kyo, "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Tohru slid open Shigure's door and sat near his table. "Shigure, don't feel sorry." Smiled Tohru quietly. "I just want to help you." Said Shigure still working, "I want to help Kyo and Yuki too." "You are Shigure, you really are." Smiled Tohru. "Though I'm disobeying Akito." Sighed Shigure, ignoring Tohru.

"If you don't mind, but what do you mean?" Asked Tohru. "Akito… he don't think the zodiac deserve to love, or be loved." Replied Shigure, he stopped working, "Everyone who went to Akito and asked to get a marriage were… they… something bad happens." "What happens?" Asked Tohru. "I've only seen it once." Said Shigure, "Hatori and Kana planed on a marriage, when they went to Akito… Hatori's right eye became blind. Akito blamed it all on Kana and it was too much for her to take, she was becoming ill. Hatori erased her memories to help Kana." "That's so sad." Sighed Tohru. "I think I should get lunch ready." And Shigure walked out.

"So what did you do to Tohru this time?" Growled Kyo and Shigure walked into the kitchen. Yuki and Kyo were there and looked like they've been waiting for him. "Please, can you yell at me later?" Moaned Shigure getting lunch started. "You know, I hate your attitude!" Yelled Kyo punching Shigure in the face forcing him to the floor. "Kyo. Yuki." Gasped Tohru walking in. She stared at them for a moment then run to Shigure's side. "Are you ok?" Whispered Tohru. "I'll live, don't worry." Huffed Shigure.

Tohru stood up and started yelling at them both, "You jerks! How could you do this? Shigure's always trying to do what's best for us; he tries to help us. And what do you do? You beat him up! Earlier was no big deal, I didn't mind. Stop hurting others." Yuki and Kyo were speechless. "I'm calling Hatori." Sighed Tohru walking over toward the phone, "And you two…" "Yes" Replied Yuki and Kyo at once. "Help Shigure onto the couch." She said watching the poor dog get up. They both nodded and went to help him.

"Stupid cat." Hissed Yuki. "Damn rat." Growled Kyo.

* * *

**Hi again. Soooo, do you like? Bet you wanna know who Tohru's gonna pick though. Don't worry, that's coming up soon. So for now, just enjoy this... random... part. (And yes, I did do this whole Shigurepart for a reason. I wasn't bored and threw this story out a window)**


	10. Escape

**Disclaimer: I don't own Friuts Basket or any of it's charactors. **

* * *

"That's a nasty booze, but I think you'll be fine." Said Hatori examining Shigure. Tohru flashed a short look to Yuki and Kyo as to say 'never do that again!' and they understood. "Thank you Hatori." Smiled Shigure, "You're a great friend." "It's my job." Replied Hatori. "How much should I pay you?" Asked Tohru. "It's free for a friend." Said Hatori giving the girl a small bottle. "What's this for?" She asked. "It's some pills to help ease the pain and help the swelling go down." Explained Hatori. "Thank you very much Hatori." Said Tohru bowing her head. "Call if you need any more help." He said walking out.

"Do you want a pill Shigure?" Asked Tohru looking at his black eye. It looked bad. "No, I'm fine." Said Shigure putting his hand on her's, "Don't worry about me Tohru. If you could, get these two something to eat. It's past lunch." Tohru nodded and said, "I'll get you something too, but please rest." Shigure gave her a quick smile as she walked into the kitchen.

The words Shigure said the other day rang in her head. _'What does your heart say?'_ Tohru sighed, "I'm not sure, I'm sorry." "Why are you talking to yourself?" Asked Kyo walking in. "It's nothing Kyo." She said a little startled. "Are you still mad?" He asked. "A little, yes." Replied Tohru. "I'm really sorry. I just love you so much." Blushed Kyo. "Yes… I know." Sighed Tohru. "What's wrong?" Asked Kyo putting his hands on her shoulders. "Shigure told me… to do what my heart says." Said Tohru, "But I don't know what it's saying." Kyo smiled, "You'll find out in time."

"What are you doing?" Asked Yuki walking in looking pissed. "Nothing." Scoffed Kyo stepping anyway from Tohru. "Remember what I said." Growled Yuki. Yuki was talking about when he called Kyo a monster; and Kyo knew that. He gave Kyo a harsh look. Kyo returned the look but said nothing.

"Lunch is ready!" Smiled Tohru holding the food infront of the boys.

At the table was staring, but only between Kyo and Yuki of course. "I'm going to give Shigure his food, I'll be right back." Smiled Tohru walking out of the room.

"Now talk, what did you do?" Asked Yuki. "What? Oh… in the kitchen." Growled Kyo, "Nothing." "What did you do to Ms. Honda?" Asked Yuki again. "She was having problems and I helped her." Smirked Kyo. "How?" Growled Yuki getting annoyed. "I didn't kiss her if that's what you're asking." Said Kyo. "You better not be lying." Glared Yuki. "Whatever." Growled Kyo as Tohru came back.

"Wow, you two didn't rip the room apart." Teased Tohru happily. But she got to answer.

"So what is going on here?" Asked a familiar voice behide them. All their spines shivered at the sound of the voice that of which belonged to the one they hated most. "It had better just be lunch." That voice growled.

They all turned to see Akito stepping out from a corner of the room. Tohru quickly stood up and bowed her head. "Hello Akito. I didn't know you were coming. I'll make the tea right away." Said Tohru going to the kitchen but was stopped by Akito. The poor girl was thrown to the ground with Kyo and Yuki rushing to her side.

"I thought my rules were clear." Akito snarled punching Yuki in the chest making him tumble to the floor onto his back. "I said that no one is allowed to fall in love in this family!" Akito was going insane. He grabbed Kyo and threw him to a corner of the room and lifted Tohru by her hair. "Stay FAR away from these two!" Yelled Akito, "You're so close to getting your memories erased it's not even funny!"

Shigure burst into the room and found Akito hold Tohru; tears were running down the poor girl's face onto the floor. Kyo was out cold near the door and Yuki was going threw an asthma attack. "Damnit Akito!" Yelled Shigure grabbing the insane man. Tohru fell to ground in pain. "Get Yuki and run! I'll get Kyo." Shouted Shigure trying to hold Akito down. Tohru nodded and helped Yuki up and out the door.

When they were safe in the wood she and Yuki sat near a large tree. Yuki was still having problems breathing but he was getting better. Tohru sat next to him making sure he would be ok. "Please hang in there Yuki. You're ok now, no rush or hurry." Smiled Tohru trying to make him feel better. But Tohru was worried. She wondered if Kyo and Shigure were safe or still at the house with Akito. Tohru decided to stay here for a while until Yuki was breathing normally.

Truth was though… Shigure was knocked out too. And there was no doubt that Akito was out looking for Tohru and Yuki right at this very moment.

* * *

**So do you like? Next chapter is a kiss though. I'm telling you this to wonder... 'Who is it? I think it's kyo/yuki'**

**So yea, please reveiw.**

**(I forgot a chapter so I'm sorry ifyour a little confused! It should be chapter 7)**


	11. The Murder

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors.**

* * *

After a few minutes Yuki was breathing properly. Tohru of course was happy but still very worried that Shigure and Kyo weren't here yet. "Ms. Honda, we should leave." Said Yuki who was also worried. "No, we must wait for Shigure and Kyo." She said. "Please Ms. Honda, Akito might be looking for us." Persisted Yuki grabbing her hand and started running deeper into the forest. "No! Kyo! Shigure!" She cried. "We'll look for them later," Said Yuki, "first we must make sure Akito won't find us." Tears rolled down Tohru's face, but she knew Yuki was right. If Akito found them then it would be more trouble.

Yuki brought her to the main house. "Why here?" Asked Tohru."Akito won't even think that we'd be at his house so we'll have some time." Replied Yuki. They ran in and saw Momiji at the door. "Tohru!" Smiled Momiji. "Let us in." Said Yuki stopping infront of Momiji. He quickly let them in and asked, "What's wrong?" "It's Akito, he's gone insane." Said Yuki trying to find his breath.

"Tell me… what happened?" Asked Hatori walking in with Haru. Yuki quickly explained what happened. "That was smart." Scoffed Haru. "Safe it, we don't have the time for this." Growled Yuki. "Akito's going to want Ms. Honda's memories erased now, you know that." Sighed Hatori. Yuki looked at Tohru who looked really scared. "No, I won't let that happen." Said Yuki turning back to Hatori, "I won't let you do that!" "I won't do it; don't worry." "So were are Shigure and Kyo now?" Asked Momiji. "We're not sure." Said Tohru, "They might still be at the house. Who knows what happened to them." More tears fell from Tohru's eyes.

"Me and Haru will go back to the house to see if they are there." Said Hatori, "Momiji and Yuki, you must protect Tohru; go back into the forest." "But that's the first place Akito will look!" objected Yuki. "Just go there," Growled Hatori, "Momiji knows why." Yuki looked at Momiji and the rabbit nodded his head and slowly walked out. Tohru and Yuki followed. "I'll see you later then." Said Hatori.

"Should we go now?" Asked Haru. "Yes." Replied Hatori "We must hurry. They might even be dying at this moment, or dead already." Haru's eyes grew large and they quickly ran out to find Kyo and Shigure.

"Kyo!" Called Haru. "Shigure, are you here?" Shouted Hatori. "Hey, in here!" Said Haru to Hatori pointing to a room. "My God." Gasped Hatori walking in. There was blood everywhere. Hatori rushed to Shigure who lay on the floor bleeding. "No, Shigure." Cried Hatori, tears falling. "What is it?" Asked Haru running up to Hatori who was trembling. "He's… he's…" Gasped Hatori. "Spit it out!" Snarled Haru. "He's dead!" Shouted Hatori breaking into tears. Haru couldn't believe it. He stared at Shigure's body. "Akito is insane." Said Haru.

"Go check on Kyo." Said Hatori starting to pull himself back together. Haru nodded and walked over to Kyo. "Kyo… are you still alive?" Asked Haru. Kyo coughed. "Yea." "That's great." Smiled Haru, "Hatori; Kyo's alive!" Then the doctor burst into tears again. "What's wrong with him?" asked Kyo getting up. He was looking at the blood painted room… then he saw Shigure. "No, don't tell me he's…" Gasped Kyo with wide eyes. "I'm sorry Kyo, I'm really sorry." Said Hatori. Kyo just stared. His old friend was dead. "Akito, that basterd. He's going to die damnit!" Yelled Kyo, then remembered Tohru and Yuki, "Where is Tohru and Yuki?" "They're with Momiji. Haru, please take Kyo. I'll stay with Shigure." Haru nodded and led Kyo out.

"Momiji! It's Haru, come out!" Shouted Haru. They were at a swampy place with many fallen trees. "Kyo!" Smiled Momiji jumping out of one of the fallen trees. Yuki and Tohru followed. "Kyo, are you ok?" Asked Tohru. "I'm so happy." Smiled Kyo taking Tohru's hands, "Never leave me again." At that Kyo kissed her. Yuki didn't attack Kyo, he simply smiled. "Wait, where's Shigure and Hatori?" Asked Momiji. "Hatori's at the house with Shigure." Said Haru, he couldn't look at anyone. "Then why aren't they here?" Asked Yuki. "Because Shigure's dead." Said Kyo.Yuki, Tohru, and Momijigasped. Tohru and Momiji started crying and Yuki just stared at Kyo and Haru. "How… why?" stumbled Yuki. Then Kyo saw tears rolling down Yuki's face making Kyo start to cry too along with Haru.

Shigure died to save everyone. He wanted everyone happy so he gave his life for Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and everyone else.

* * *

**So tell me... who hates me? I had to kill some one to make the story look good. And either next chapter or the one after os when Tohru chooses who she'll go with. See ya tomorrow then (.)**


	12. True Words

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors**

* * *

"Ok guys," Said Haru, "crying won't bring Shigure back." "Yea, Haru's right." Said Kyo, "Grow up, he's gone all thanks to Akito." "I hate Akito so much." Whined Momiji. "Who doesn't?" Scoffed Kyo. "We still need to find Hatori; and Akito's still looking for us." Stated Yuki. "When will this nightmare end?" Sighed Tohru under her breath. And they walked into the foggy mist of the swamp in silence.

"Damnit! I can't see a thing!" Snapped Kyo ripping down some tree branches. The group has been walking for about fifteen minutes and everyone was very angry and tired. "Kyo, try to stay calm please." Sighed Haru sounding pissed. "I haven't heard Tohru say anything for awhile now." Stated Momiji, "Tohru!" "I don't think she's even here." Said Haru looking around. "Damnit, she's a pain in my ass!" Snapped Kyo running off into the fog. "Where is he going?" Asked Momiji. "I'm guessing he's going to find Ms. Honda. You look for Hatori." Sighed Yuki walking away to follow Kyo.

"Tohru!" Where are you?" Called Kyo, "Come on, where are you?" _'I hope she didn't run into Akito.'_ Kyo was beginning to get worn out. He sat on a fallen tree. He started to think that he'd never she Tohru again until she walked up to him. "Kyo? What are you doing here?" She asked. "What am I doing here!" Snapped Kyo jumping up, "What the hell are you doing here!" "I'm sorry Kyo, I got lost." Whimpered Tohru. "How?" Growled Kyo. "It's just so foggy. I turned left when the others turned right." Replied Tohru.

"Well, you're safe now." Sighed Kyo. Tohru smiled. "And… you're with me." Kyo smiled back. Tohru started to blush. "So Tohru… honestly… how do you love?" Asked Kyo. "I did what Shigure said, I went with my heart." Said Tohru, "I love you." Kyo smiled and pulled her into a long kiss. Little did they know, Yuki was watching everything from behide a tree. "But how could you love me?" Asked Kyo pulling away, "I'm nothing but a monster." "I don't care if you turn into a monster." She said, "I love you for you."

"But what about me?" Asked Yuki walking out into the open. Kyo looked mad and Tohru was shaky everywhere. "Yuki… how much did you see?" Asked Tohru. "Save it!" Snapped Yuki who looked like he was crying. "Please Yuki, please understand. I like you too." Said Tohru walking up to him. "No, you love that monster." Growled Yuki, "He's the outcast. He is the one getting locked up. When that stupid cat turns eighteen, you'll never see him again. But you'll always have me!" Yuki left without a word. He ran deep into the fog. "First Shigure, now Tohru. I'm losing everyone." Growled Yuki to himself.

* * *

**Wow, Yuki got really mad. So you know who Tohru chose. Guess it was a given. Anyways, I'll hopefully post tomorrow but after that, not for a awhile. (I predict I'm getting grounded so my horriable grades) So see ya later.**


	13. Cry for Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors**

* * *

It felt like hours. His body ached and his heart was crushed. His rival, the outcast, was with the one he loved most. Everything was falling apart. He ran deeper and deeper into the forest until he felt his breath get shallow. Sitting on a large rock he thought to himself, _"I can't believe I ran off like that; and worst… I yelled at her. She chose a monster over me. How did I let this happen?"_ Two silent tears fell down his face onto the rocky ground under him. That moment flashed in his mind. Kyo and Tohru kissing. Three more silent tears fell, but on his hands this time. The pain felt like murder in his aching heart. Then he remembered Shigure. Though he was annoying, Shigure always brought a smile to everyone's face. It's hard to believe that someone so cheerful could be murdered by Akito. Five more tears fell onto his hands.

Yuki was living a nightmare; unable to escape from it's grasp. Locked in the darkness that Akito created.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Asked Haru walking up to Yuki with Momiji behide him. "How did you find me?" Asked Yuki. "It took forever but we saw you running." Replied Haru. "What were you running from?" Asked Momiji. "Nothing." Sighed Yuki. "You were running pretty damn fast. I'm guessing it was big." Said Haru. "I said it was nothing." Replied Yuki.

"Where's Tohru?" Interrupted Momiji. "With Kyo." Growled Yuki. "Which is where…?" Asked Haru. "Who cares." Growled Yuki looking pissed. "Were you running from Kyo and Tohru?" Asked Haru sitting next to Yuki, "What happened?" "They kissed." Sighed Yuki quietly. "I guessing you really like Tohru then huh." Said Momiji sitting next to Yuki.

"Come on, we better get going." Said Haru after a long moment of silence, "Hatori's looking for us I bet."

Haru and Momiji lead first into the forest with Yuki a few feet behide. "Poor Yuki." Sighed Momiji to Haru. "All three of them are going to get in big trouble with Akito." Said Haru glancing back at Yuki, "I hope he didn't find Kyo or Tohru." Momiji also glanced at Yuki with worry written on his face. "I'm scared for them." Whispered Momiji.

* * *

**Sorry it's not really long, I wrote it in a copybook at school and it looked really long. So if you like it, tell me. Please no bad reviews. I got one bout Shigure and that Akito killed him, just so you know, I'll not killing anyone else. (But they will get really hurt)**

**I also said that I won't be on today, though I am. The reason is because I didn't get any tests back so who knows when I'll get them. But you'll know when I get grounded cause I won't be on for a week so when I come back I'll be all set woth new chapters! See ya**


	14. Hidden Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any charactor**

* * *

"Poor Yuki." Sighed Tohru. "I bet he's with Haru and Momiji looking for Hatori." Said Kyo. "I think we should find them." Said Tohru. "No, I want you to stay here… with me." Blushed Kyo. "I'd love too," Frowned Tohru, "but I'm really worried about the others, and Akito is still looking for us." "That's true…" Growled Kyo. Tohru took his hand and pulled him into the deep foggy forest.

"Yuki!" Shouted Tohru. "Haru! Momiji!" Called Kyo. "Kyo, Tohru, thank goodness I found you." Said Hatori walking into sight. "Have you seen Yuki?" Asked Tohru. "No. I haven't seen Haru or Momiji either." Replied Hatori, "I was hoping that you all stayed together."

"Well, Tohru got lost so I found her then Yuki followed me, but I didn't know. So when I kissed Tohru he ran-" Explained Kyo but was cut short by Hatori. "Kyo, you're an idiot!" Yelled Hatori, then went into a whisper, "If Akito finds out… you know what will happen to both you and Tohru." Kyo turned away, he couldn't even look at Hatori, "I know… I really do know. I know what will happen. I had to though because-" "Because you love her." Interrupted Hatori, "I know." Kyo sighed and looked into Tohru's fear-filled eyes. He couldn't bear to see Tohru so scared; and knowing what Akito could do… that hurt more. "Don't worry." Smiled Kyo holding Tohru's hand tightly, "We'll get threw this." Tohru tried to smile, but she was already in tears and grabbed onto Kyo's arm.

"We must find the others… Haru, Momiji, and Yuki." Said Hatori. "I really worried about Yuki." Whimpered Tohru looking up to Kyo. "He got upset when he saw us… you know." Said Kyo looking over at Hatori. "I see." Sighed Hatori, "He must be having an emotional breakdown." Tohru shot her glance to Hatori with tears. "Unless he found Haru and Momiji, then he should be fine." He added.

Tohru let go of Kyo and started walking back into the fog. "Poor girl looks very tired; limping too." Said Hatori. "Tohru isn't going to give up easily. She'll stand until the end; she's strong." Smiled Kyo, "I believe in her." Hatori nodded and followed Tohru with Kyo behide him. _'If Akito thinks that he'll win then he better wake up from that dream. I'm going to face him and this will be the day that basterd dies.'_

"Yuki, are you feeling any better?" Asked Haru. "Shut up." Growled Yuki. "Guess not." Sighed Haru. "Come on Yuki, put on a smile!" Laughed Momiji. But Yuki ignored him. Momiji sighed as well. "Wait Haru, what's that?" Asked Momiji pointing ahead. "I'll find out, stay here with Yuki." Replied Haru disappearing. Momiji looked over at Yuki again. _'Poor Yuki, nothing is going right. So many things have gone wrong.'_

"Momiji, it's just Kyo, Tohru, and Hatori." Said Haru running back. "Tohru!" Smiled Momiji. He ran up to her for a hug but was stopped by Hatori. Tohru walked up to Yuki, ignoring Haru and Momiji. "What's up with her?" Asked Haru. "She was worried about _Yuki_." Scoffed Kyo.

"Yuki… I'm so sorry." Said Tohru taking his hand. "No, you love Kyo." Said Yuki taking his hand back. Tohru stared at him for a moment then turned away. "But…" Sighed Yuki. Tohru faced back at Yuki. "If you love Kyo…" Whispered Yuki, "I'm ok with that." Tohru smiled, "Thank you Yuki."

"Ok, ok. We found everyone, now what?" Growled Kyo, "We can't keep running." "I say we kill Akito." Said Haru. "No!" Screamed Tohru whipping around to face Haru. "Tohru…" Whispered Momiji. "Please… no more." She said quietly, "I don't want anyone to die."

"So I was right." Growled Akito stepping into the open, "They do want me dead. It was all a lie." Everyone stared at Akito wondering what he heard… and saw. "I was right!" Snapped Akito lunging toward Tohru.

* * *

**They found him... well, he found them. So is it good? Sorry it took forever to update but I do have life too. I get test back monday (took forever...) And I know two greades (70 and 65) so I'm getting grounded. See ya in a week or so!**


	15. Lost in the Dark

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's characters.**

* * *

You wretched girl!" Growled Akito; pinning Tohru to the ground. Yuki and Kyo each grabbed one of Akito's arms to hold him back. Haru stood behide, ready to grab Akito if he tried to run. Hatori and Momiji stayed back; too scared to even move. "Get off her!" Hissed Kyo. "They want me dead, they want me dead!" Repeated Akito. "Why are you taking this out on Tohru?" Snarled Haru, "I said wanted you to die!" Akito elbowed Kyo, pushing him off. Akito pulled out from his coat a dagger painted with blood. The same dagger he used to kill Shigure. "If I can's erase her memories," Laughed Akito, "I'll erase her from my family!" Before the dagger could hit Tohru, Hatori and Kyo grabbed Akito's arm back and Momiji grabbed the dagger. Though the cut from the dagger was deep and painful, Momiji held it back for Tohru.

"Damn it! Get off me!" Growled Akito, trying to free himself. "Leave Tohru alone." Said Momiji. "No, she doesn't belong!" Snarled Akito breaking free. The boys all fell on Tohru, causing them to transform onto their zodiac. Akito quickly grabbed Tohru by her hands and pulling them behide her back. Then put the dagger to her trout. "Not another move or Tohru dies." Smirked Akito. "Akito…" Sighed Kyo, "We don't belong either." "Shut up. I'm not an out outcast, but you are." Said Akito, but then his voice rose, "You are the one, along with the rest of the zodiac, to die!" There was a long silence. Thunder cracked and lightening lit up the sky. Rain began to come down in buckets. The fog was now gone. The next set of light and sound came. The thunder shook the ground and the lighting blinded. When they could see again, Akito and Tohru were gone and the zodiac were human again. They got their clothes and slowly walked to the safety of a large tree.

Hatori quickly went to help Momiji's wound which was bleeding severely. Haru leaned on the tree bark, eyes closed and tired. Yuki watched the rainfall. Kyo threw himself in a fight with himself for letting Akito steal Tohru. They were getting nowhere, and worst, Akito was winning.

"I can't stand it." Growled Haru after ten minutes. "Please stay calm, we don't need Black right now." Sighed Hatori who finished bandaging Momiji's cut. "Tohru's out with Akito and I don't know where the hell he took her!" Snapped Haru. "No one knows." Growled Yuki, "Stay calm, we'll find them." Haru closed his eyes once again. "Should we get more help?" Asked Haru. "Like who?" Mumbled Momiji, "Hiro hates Tohru, Kisa won't fight, Ayame maybe, Kagura might too, Ritsu is too scared, and Shigure's dead. So that leaves two people." "Ayame's not coming." Growled Yuki. "Same with Kagura." Added Kyo. "Ok Haru, we have no one else." Sighed Momiji. "Damnit all." Growled Haru.

Thunder roared and lightening shone. "I'm going to find Tohru." Growled Kyo walking into the rain with Yuki and Haru behide him. "Are they going to ok?" Asked Momiji. "I dunno; but I hope they come back alive." Said Hatori. Momiji quickly dashed off to follow Haru, Kyo, and Yuki. "Shigure, please watch them." Sighed Hatori, "Old friend." Then Hatori walked into the darkness, praying everything will turn out.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated! I kept getting bad grades. But counting this chapter, I made 5 chapters at school! So I'll try to update more. Again, I'm sooooooo sorry! (Please don't murder me now...)**


	16. Hidden no more

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors**

* * *

"There it is." Said Momiji, standing in front of the Sohma's main house. "Maybe they're not here." Sighed Haru, "This is the most obvious place to look." "Too obvious." Said Momiji, "That's why it's a great place to hide." Yuki opened the door that was surprisingly unlocked. Kyo rushed in, eager to find Tohru. The estate was huge, Akito could be anywhere. "Kyo, no splitting up." Said Haru, "Akito could jump out from anywhere and he still has that dagger I bet." "Fine." Scoffed Kyo.

They started at the first rooms and slowly went to the further rooms. The sun was rising; still no sign of Tohru or Akito… or any other Sohma for that matter.

"This is getting us nowhere, damnit!" Growled Kyo. "It's odd though." Said Momiji, "Not even one person, I mean Sohma." "Does that mean Akito got them too?" Asked Haru. "Maybe, but they might have ran too." Replied Momiji. "This is getting out of control." Sighed Yuki, "He's only after Tohru, Kyo, and me. This shouldn't consist of another Sohma, and other people too." "I think the second we find Akito, we kill him." Said Haru. "I'm in." Smirked Kyo. "Though I hate Akito, I don't think we should kill him." Said Yuki. "I'm with Yuki." Chimed Momiji. "So what do we do?" Asked Kyo, "It's a two-two vote." "Killing him might break to curse." Said Haru. "At the same time, it might not." Added Yuki. "Ahh… this is giving me a headache!" Whined Momiji. "Shut up, your so annoy!" Complained Kyo. "Both of you shut up and help find Tohru." Sighed Yuki. "Fine." Scoffed Kyo.

Again, they began their search. "This is the last room." Said Haru, "Be ready to attack him if he's there." They all nodded and creped inside. "There's Tohru." Smiled Momiji. "She's tied up." Whispered Haru. Momiji jumped out to help Tohru but Akito jumped out too and threw Momiji to the wall. "Unlike you, I was ready." Smirked Akito. "Damnit." Whispered Kyo. "So are you alone?" Asked Akito calming, kicking Momiji, "Or is some one with you?" It was quiet until Akito spoke up again, but in a scream, "Tell me Damnit! Kyo! Haru! Yuki! Hatori! Stop hiding and face me!" Akito now punched Momiji. Tohru gave out a little scream, but her mouth was covered.

"Akito." Hissed Yuki coming out of hiding. "I'm sick and tired of all this. Stop it!" "So the silent mouse speaks." Smiled Akito. "Stop it." Growled Yuki. Akito walked up to Yuki, cornering him. "Tell me Yuki, why do you think I would listen to a rat?" There was silence again. "Tell me Yuki Sohma!" Yelled Akito punching Yuki in the stomach. Poor Yuki fell to his knees in pain, but Akito pulled him back up by his grayish purple hair. "You're despicable." Said Yuki gasping for air.

Kyo and Haru jumped out and pulled Akito to the floor. Yuki fell to his knees again. Haru searched Akito's Kimono for the dagger while Kyo held him down. "Why can't the zodiac fall in love?" Demanded Kyo. "They don't deserve it, no one deserves it!" Snarled Akito. "But why?" Growled Kyo. "They want me dead." Mumbled Akito. "I'm not gonna take that shit anymore!' Shouted Kyo. "They want me dead!" Screamed Akito. He rolled over throwing Haru aside and Kyo beneath Akito.

"Never question me!" Hissed Akito in Kyo's ear. "Sorry to break it to you, but I'm a lone cat." Smirked Kyo, "I follow my own rules." Akito punched Kyo in the stomach and Kyo coughed up some blood. "I'm the head of this family!" Snarled Akito, "Do you think you can go against me and not pay the price?" Snarled Akito.

"Funny." Smirked Yuki, "That's the same thing you told me, in that room, before I got whipped. By you." "Shut up!" Yelled Akito. "What's wrong?" Asked Haru getting up, "Is this a secret so you don't get arrested?" "I said shut up! My word is law!" Yelled Akito. He pulled out his dagger and threw it at Haru, stabbing him in his leg. Blood dripped onto the floor as Haru pulled it out. "Damnit." Growled Haru, "Damnit all to hell."

"And no one will find out what happened, right." Said Akito. "Oh no, everyone one will find out." Said Kyo. "Unless…" Smirked Akito, "I kill you first!" "Take Tohru and Momiji and run!" Demanded Kyo trying to hold back Akito. "And you?" Asked Haru. "I'll take on Akito." Replied Kyo. Akito punched Kyo again causing him to cough up more blood, but it won't stop and Kyo soon passed out. "Damn it again." Growled Haru, "Kyo and Momiji are out cold." Yuki looked over at them, and then at Tohru. "Tohru… she's out too." Gasped Yuki. Haru grabbed the dagger and stabbed Akito in the back. Yuki took Momiji and Tohru while Haru took Kyo and they ran as fast as they could.

"Do you think he's dead?" Asked Yuki. "All we can do is hope." Replied Haru. "So were do we go now?" Asked Yuki. "We should stay at Shigure's house for a day or two to recover, then check real quick if Akito is rotting in that room." Replied Haru. "What is he's still alive? What if he finds us?" Said Yuki who clearly looked as fear entered his heart. "We'll all carry a weapon and I'll warn the rest of the zodiac later." Replied Haru. "I have a really bad feeling about all of this." Said Yuki. "Don't worry so much Yuki. We'll be ok." Smiled Haru as they saw the house come into view. _'I still don't like this Haru. Not one little bit.'_

* * *

**I'm so truely sorry for not updating! I've been so busy and I've also joined YouTube (Which I'm going to put up a video about Shigure for you, in memory of him and stuff). So please comment. I'll be added the next chapter on my friend's B-Day which is Saterday so please no flames for waiting a week. **


	17. Looking back, the Pain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of it's charactors.**

* * *

"So we're here, now what?" Asked Yuki. "Put these guys on a bed, a couch, pillows, something comfortable." Said Haru walking in. "There are four beds upstairs and a couch down here." Stated Yuki. "You put Momiji in your room and Tohru and Kyo can go in their rooms." Replied Haru, "Then I'll make everyone something to eat and you can clean." "Can you even cook?" Sighed Yuki. "I'll have beginner's luck." Smiled Haru. "Oh great…" Sighed Yuki.

They quickly put Momiji, Tohru, and Kyo in bed and began their chores. Haru was making eggs and bacon, something easy, for breakfast. Yuki started cleaning the blood stained room where Shigure was murdered. "Brings back memories." Said Yuki to himself, "All the good times with Shigure. I guess I didn't understand what a great person he was until he died. Tohru was right; he does his best just to make us happy." It was now quiet while Yuki was cleaning.

"Breakfast is ready." Said Haru walking in. "How burnt is it?" Asked Yuki sarcastically. "Not as burnt as your food." Laughed Haru. "Haha, very funny." Said Yuki. "Come on, let's see if the others are up." Said Haru. "Hold on a second." Said Yuki, "Why aren't you hitting on me?" "Because of the situation." Replied Haru, "But I will if you want me too." "Let me think, No!" Replied Yuki. "Ok, ok, sorry. You asked." Said Haru.

They found that Momiji was partly awake, but Kyo and Tohru were still sleeping. "Let's leave Momiji's breakfast here and put Tohru and Kyo's in the microwave to keep it warm. "Said Haru. Yuki nodded and sat next to Momiji. "What are you doing?" Asked Haru. "I'll keep an eye on them; you can clean." Said Yuki. "What about breakfast?" Asked Haru. "I'll be fine." Replied Yuki. "But you've been up all night and you haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon!" Persisted Haru. "I said I'd be fine." Said Yuki. "Ok… but I'll leave your food here too." Said Haru walking out.

When Yuki knew Haru was downstairs, he began to talk to Momiji although he was half asleep. "You're always so happy and now look at you. I'm sorry that we put you though so much pain. But I know something that might make you happy." Yuki took a deep breath and began to sing. "Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Mo-mi-ji. The frogs in the pond are calling, Momiji, yes, it's true." "Thank you… Yuki." Smiled Momiji, "That makes me… very… happy." "Please rest, and eat something." Said Yuki. "Ok." Smiled Momiji.

Yuki left to let Momiji rest and hopefully eat. He peeked into Kyo's room and noticed that he was awake. He was standing on the porch, staring into nowhere. "What do you want?" Asked Kyo as if he saw Yuki walk in. "You should rest." Said Yuki. "Why should-" Kyo was cut off by a coughing fit, coughing up blood. "I told you!" Said Yuki rushing over to help Kyo. But Kyo pushed him aside to the ground. "I'm… ok… go a-" Said Kyo but coughed up more blood, "Damnit." "Stop talking, it makes it worse!" Growled Yuki; who finally got Kyo on his bed. "I'm calling Hatori." Sighed Yuki. Kyo grabbed Yuki's arm and shook his head no before coughing up blood again. "I'm sorry if you don't like the idea, but I have too." Said Yuki grabbing the nearest phone.

"Hatori? Yes, it's Yuki… I dunno but I… no, listen! Kyo's coughing up blood and it looks really bad so get over here now!" And Yuki hung up the phone. "I'm going to check on Miss Honda real quick. Please don't move." Said Yuki. Kyo got up and stepped onto the porch again. "Stubborn…" Sighed Yuki.

Tohru was also awake; she was on her bed reading. "Miss Honda… Tohru?" Said Yuki walking in. She didn't look, nor did she say anything. "Tohru…" Repeated Yuki walking a bit closer. Tohru turned a page in her book, but still ignored Yuki. "Please Tohru." Pleaded Yuki. Tohru looked up, but not at Yuki, but to the clock. "You're scaring me Tohru, please say something." Said Yuki. He reached over to put his hand on her shoulder but it went threw her; like a ghost.

Yuki rushed into Kyo's room. "What?" Whispered Kyo, who was afraid of coughing up more blood. Yuki looked around before approaching him. "It's about Miss Honda." Whispered Yuki into Kyo's ear. "Damnit, tell me what happened!" Yelled Kyo coughing up blood. "I'm not sure…" Sighed Yuki, helping Kyo up again.

He led Kyo to her room to show him. "There's nothing wrong with her." Said Kyo. "Touch her." Hissed Yuki. Kyo slowly walked up to her, but she got up too and walked right threw him and down the stairs. Kyo stood in shock until a little while after when Hatori rung the doorbell. Kyo fell to his knees and started coughing up more blood. "Stay here." Said Yuki, "And listen this time." "No, that's fine, I'm here." Said Hatori." Thank you for everything." Said Yuki, "I'll leave now."

Everything looks ok except…" Stated Hatori, "Your stomach, it is damaged badly." Kyo stated at Hatori with fear. "I think you need to go to the hospital." Continued Hatori, "I'm sorry." Kyo began coughing up more blood and Hatori turned his head away. "Truly, I'm sorry." Said Hatori. "Do you mean I'm going to die?" Asked Kyo fearfully. "It's a fifty-fifty chance Kyo." Said Hatori. This time, Kyo looked away. "I'm so sorry Kyo." Sighed Hatori, tears falling.

* * *

**Happy B-day Cheese! So yea, I know it's kinda sad at the end, I almost cryed writing it. And just to let you know, I watch the show I don't read the manga so that's why I say Akito's a boy, not a girl. But I do have some details from the manga. I was even going to put in Rin and Kureno, but I remembered that I know nothing bout their personalities. And next, I said I was putting a video up on youtube for you, I will put up a link next chapter (Which I'll post either this week or next Saterday) so I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to write more if I don't get grounded for my e-vil bad grades.**


	18. Even More Trouble

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or any of the charactors**

* * *

When Hatori left, Kyo went to his room. Hatori told him that he would be transferred to the hospital tomorrow morning. Hatori also told Yuki, which made him worry. But now he was in bed. Haru and Momiji left when Hatori left. They planned to rent a motel to get away from Akito; wherever he may be. And Tohru was still ignoring Yuki and Kyo, and was walking threw them too.

Now it was dark and no one has eaten for a day, except Tohru. Kyo went down to eat something and to check on Tohru. He saw her cooking dinner, although it was eight at night. "Oh, hi Kyo." Said Tohru, "Are you ok? Akito looked like he really hurt you." "You can see me?" Said Kyo shocked. "Of course." Replied Tohru. "That's good to hear." Smiled Kyo.

He put his arms around her, forgetting about the zodiac. But surprisingly, he didn't transform. Kyo finally realized it and smiled. "Kyo, why didn't you transform?" Asked Tohru. "I dunno, but I'm happy that's you're in my arms… my human arms." Replied Kyo. He let Tohru turn off the burner real quick and pulled her back. "If only we can be like this forever." Said Tohru. Kyo pulled her into a kiss, but it didn't stop, it got more intense as he put his tongue in her month. Kyo pressed her against the wall and felt his hand go up her shirt, but Tohru just giggled.

Suddenly, Tohru pulled away. "What's wrong?" Asked Kyo looking red in the face, along with Tohru. Tohru pointed to the doorway. Kyo turned around and saw Yuki. "We're trying to avoid trouble, not get in more!" Snapped Yuki. "Sorry." Whimpered Tohru. "Kyo, do you know what's gonna happen now?" Growled Yuki. Kyo glanced over at Tohru who still looked red. "My God, what have I done?" Gasped Kyo. "If Akito's still alive and he finds out, I can't even imagine what he'll do" Sighed Yuki, "And what about tomorrow, what will happen then." Kyo's blood ran cold and he fell to the ground coughing up more blood. "Kyo!" Gasped Tohru. "And by the look of it… I don't think you'll make it." Stated Yuki. "What's wrong? What are you talking about?" Cried Tohru. Yuki explained what happened, with tears rolling down Tohru's face. "Kyo, I can't believe it!" Cried Tohru. "Sorry." Sighed Kyo.

"Tohru, why can you see us?" Asked Yuki, changing the subject. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, after I called Hatori, I went to see of you were awake. But whenever I said something, you wouldn't answer. So when I put my hand on your shoulder it went right threw you, like a ghost." Explained Yuki. "And when I went to see you," Added Kyo, "I was petrified. You walked threw me, as Yuki said, like a ghost." Tohru find anything to say. She looked back and forth from Kyo to Yuki, Yuki to Kyo. "What's happening to us?" Cried Tohru, finally finding something to say. "I don't know…" Replied Yuki.

"Kyo, are you ok!" Shouted Kagura suddenly breaking down the kitchen wall, "Tell me Kyo! Are you really going to die!" "You're not what I need right now!" Snarled Kyo, coughing up blood. "My love! Oh no… Oh no…" Gasped Kagura. She got a towel, put it in warm water, took Kyo to the couch, and put the wet towel on his forehead. "Please rest my love." Said Kagura. She stayed with him and stoked his hair with her head.

Well, at least Kyo's in good hands." Said Yuki, "He won't dare move with Kagura sitting with him twenty four- seven." Tohru let out a little laugh, which made Yuki feel better, that she was starting to go back to her normal self.

Knock, Knock! Tohru quickly answered the door. It was Momiji. "I came to warn you that Kagura's coming over." Said Momiji out of breath. "Too late." Sighed Yuki. Momiji poked his head in and saw Kagura leaning by Kyo. "Oh ok." Said Momiji, "I guess I'm too slow." "No, Kagura's too fast." Replied Kyo.

"I'm going to call Hatori and Haru." Sighed Yuki walking into the kitchen, "We need to talk to all of you, it's important." "Tohru, what is he talking about?" Asked Momiji, "Is it about poor Kyo?" "Sort of." Replied Tohru, remembering what happened in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Asked Kagura. Momiji and Kagura didn't take their eyes off her. "You'll find out soon." Sighed Tohru, walking into the kitchen to wait with Yuki. "I wonder what happened." Said Momiji. "Kyo?" Asked Kagura, "Can you tell us?" "It's nothing." Said Kyo.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated! But it's just so boring writing the chapter again after I wrote it in my copybook. But I'll try to update again soon. Ok, anyways... did you like the chapter? Are you shocked at what I made Kyo and Tohru do? I'm just trying to spice up the story so there'll be more big things! Also, here is the link to the video, Shigure Slipped Away: http/ Enjoy!**


	19. Author's Note

**Sorry, but this is going to be a discontinued fanfic since I never get the time to work on this. I will finsh my other stories though so please read them. (Don't hate me)**


End file.
